I'm In The Command
by Kagamichin
Summary: Não tente mudar os papéis sem antes pedir permissão a quem comanda. / GrimmIchi.


**Disclaimer****: **Cubo Tite-sama é o criador e dono deles.

**N/A: **Primeira fic GrimmIchi!

AVISO: +18 por razões obvias, mas nada de sexo, apenas sexo oral. XD

Divirtam-se!

**ps: **Revisado por mim. Qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem!

**xxx**

**I'm in the command**

O dia estava quente, abafado, tudo dizia que choveria naquela tarde. Os dias de aula estavam em reta final, faltavam pouco mais de um mês para que terminassem, com isso vinham provas e trabalhos redobrados e com mais notas a fim de fechar aquele ano. A idéia era sempre que os alunos passassem para o próximo ano, mas para alguns, isso podia se tornar algo complicado e estressante, como para Grimmjow, que apenas para variar estava com notas baixas nas exatas. Sim, apenas para variar, pois da última vez o garoto de estatura alta, porte forte e atípicos cabelos azuis, mas de olhos azuis incrivelmente sedutores, havia ficado para recuperação não apenas nas exatas, mas também nas humanas. Havia inclusive conseguido pegar recuperação de Educação Física. O garoto era totalmente desleixado quanto as suas presenças e notas. Apesar disso, ele precisava passar para continuar sendo colega de Ichigo, o aluno que vivia o irritando, mas que lhe dava noites inesquecíveis.

E apenas em pensar sobre Ichigo, um garoto de cabelos alaranjados, menor que Grimmjow, mas tão forte quanto, e com olhos castanhos brilhantes e desafiadores, apareceu em frente a sua classe.

Grimmjow que olhava para fora, assim que notou a presença do outro voltou seu olhar para ele.

- O que quer? – perguntou sem muito interesse, estava com sono, havia acabado de acordar daquela aula de química incrivelmente entediante. Mas Ichigo não havia respondido.

- Fale logo bastardo! – elevou um pouco o tom de voz, começando a se irritar, e os olhos de Ichigo faiscaram, algo que Grimmjow descrevia como desejo, e antes que pudesse processar o acontecido Ichigo afastou com violência a classe para o lado, batendo-a na classe do lado, assustando a estudante que ali ficava sentada. E em segundos Grimmjow estava sendo puxado pelo braço com possessividade para fora da sala. Ia puxar o braço, sabia que podia se livrar daquilo, mas Ichigo o puxou para si, em pleno meio do corredor, e com uma força jamais vista por Grimmjow o mais baixo empurrou-o para a parede mais próxima e prendeu os pulsos do outro em cima de sua cabeça apenas com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente o queixo de Grimmjow para que não virasse a face.

Encararam-se. Os olhos de Ichigo demonstrando desejo, dominação e desafio. Enquanto os de Grimmjow eram de pura irritação, vontade por retomar o controle e luxúria. Aquelas situações não eram comuns vindas de Ichigo, normalmente era o maior quem o prensava contra algum lugar e fazia-o ser o submisso, além do que Ichigo nunca fazia essas coisas em público e dava para se dizer que havia um grande público ali ao redor deles vendo o desenrolar de tudo aquilo, afinal era intervalo. Achavam que era uma briga, como sempre entre os dois, mas mal todos aqueles estudantes sabiam as reais intenções e sentimentos por detrás das máscaras de durões que criaram dentro da escola.

Grimmjow sorriu divertido e falou em tom baixo e desafiador.

- Vai fazer isso aqui, na frente de todo mundo?

Ichigo sorriu sarcástico. Aquelas palavras fizeram com que uma pontada a mais de desejo tomasse conta de seu corpo, então aproximou mais as faces, agora seus lábios estavam a centímetros da boca do outro.

- E se eu fizer?

Grimmjow soltou uma alta gargalhada, o sorriso ainda mantido em sua face, os olhos faiscando em desafio.

- É algo que duvido.

Ichigo não respondeu aproximou mais as faces. Eram apenas milímetros que os separavam. O coração de Ichigo podia ser sentido por Grimmjow e ele sabia que por mais vontade que Ichigo tinha de provar que poderia ser o ativo e não o submisso ali, ainda assim tinha total controle sobre o mais baixo, e sabia disso perfeitamente.

Os alunos em volta estavam perdidos, não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada, mas por mais confusa que fosse a situação para eles, todos continuavam em seus lugares, esperando por alguma ação por parte ou de Ichigo ou de Grimmjow.

Os segundos passaram devagar demais e Grimmjow riu alto. Havia notado que Ichigo havia perdido a coragem apenas por seus pulsos estarem sendo soltos aos poucos e os olhos castanhos ficando perdidos, seja lá onde Ichigo estivesse olhando. Então se livrou da mão que o segurava e num movimento rápido empurrou com tudo Ichigo para trás, que bateu contra alguns armários que havia ali. E finalmente o de cabelos alaranjados acordou daquele transe momentâneo, vendo o sorriso vitorioso de Grimmjow e os olhos o encarando ainda em desafio, sua pose era de superioridade.

Ichigo mordeu o lábio inferior e cerrou o punho. Não deixaria barato aquilo. E sem pensar duas vezes socou o rosto de Grimmjow com toda a força. O garoto de cabelos azuis cambaleou, mas o sorriso continuou no mesmo lugar, o olhar agora passando para desejo e diversão e sem que Ichigo pudesse ler mais suas feições revidou o soco. Em questão de segundos ambos estavam no chão rolando, ora Grimmjow por cima acertando o rosto à frente, ora Ichigo acertando o outro também.

A briga não demorou muito, logo o diretor estava lá junto com alguns professores e funcionários, separando-os e levando-os para a sala da diretoria.

**xxx**

Depois do sermão Ichigo e Grimmjow continuaram naquela sala, iriam fazer trabalhos valendo nota como se fossem provas, de todas as matérias que tinham naquele dia. Eles tinham até as 5 e 30 para terminarem, e haviam começado a mais ou menos 30 minutos, faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o término do tempo estipulado.

Grimmjow já estava quase rasgando aquele pedaço de papel quando viu quanto tempo faltava. Não se lembrava da matéria. Não se lembrava de quase nada, sua folha estava praticamente em branco. _"Onde já se viu eles darem algo assim e de todo o ano!? É absurdo! Como alguém vai lembrar!?"_

Ichigo estava sentado numa escrivaninha um pouco distante de onde Grimmjow estava. O de cabelos alaranjados parecia calmo e escrevia rápido. Ichigo não era o primeiro da classe, e nem chegava perto, mas ainda assim conseguia driblar as notas baixas e ao menos ficar na média.

As provas eram diferentes então não havia possibilidades para que copiassem um do outro.

- Porque as minhas provas sempre parecem mais difíceis do que as dos outros...? – resmungou Grimmjow, mas Ichigo havia escutado perfeitamente bem.

- Vai ver é porque você não estuda e nem presta atenção Grimmjow. – Ichigo falou, prestando atenção em sua prova, não desviando os olhos minuto sequer.

O de cabelos azuis preferiu não falar nada, mas em compensação levantou-se com a prova em mãos, puxou uma cadeira, fazendo um estardalhaço até chegar onde Ichigo estava, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Faça para mim depois. – Grimmjow falou sério e autoritário.

Ichigo olhou-o com incredulidade, uma sobrancelha arqueou-se e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Você não toma jeito...

- Ou faz ou não vou estar no mesmo ano que você. E eu sei que você me quer por perto... – aproximou-se terrivelmente perto de Ichigo, grudando a boca na orelha dele – Bem perto... – e assim deixou que sua língua traçasse um caminho do lóbulo até o pescoço de Ichigo, mordiscando toda a pele, que sabia ser sensível aos seus lábios.

- P-Pare... Senão...

- Senão...? – Grimmjow virou a face de Ichigo com uma mão e tomou os lábios do mais baixo com volúpia e necessidade. As línguas se encontraram sem delongas e começaram a explorar as bocas já tão conhecidas. Separaram-se rapidamente.

- Senão eu não faço nada... – reclamou, mas sua voz saiu falha, ainda estava entorpecido por aquele contato tão breve, mas tão cheio de desejo.

- Certo, faça então, estarei aqui, lhe dando incentivo... – e sorrindo Grimmjow segurou firmemente o encosto da cadeira de Ichigo, afastando-a levemente daquela mesa. Ichigo olhou-o assustado.

- O que está fazendo!?

E sem resposta Grimmjow abaixou sua cabeça até as pernas de Ichigo, as mãos indo diretamente para o zíper e botão da calça do uniforme.

- GRIMMJOW! – gritou exasperado – NEM VENHA!

Não dando bola para a resposta o garoto de cabelos azuis começou a fazer leves movimentos com a mão sobre o membro que começava a enrijecer em suas mãos. Ichigo não teve outra escolha senão deixar que Grimmjow abaixasse sua calça e roupa íntima. Aquele cara sabia mesmo como o deixar cego de desejo. E sem esperar Grimmjow deixou que sua língua deslizasse com maestria pelo membro rijo, fazendo pressão na glande e deixando que sua boca sugasse levemente esse local. Ichigo jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou um gemido baixo escapar pelos lábios. O mais alto parou o que fazia e olhou para cima.

- Faça as provas Ichigo. Primeiro a minha.

E sem mais falas Grimmjow deixou aquele membro deslizar para dentro de sua boca, sugando-o com agilidade, sabendo exatamente como fazer para deixar Ichigo fora de si. Mas a idéia não era deixar o de cabelos alaranjados fora de si, ele precisava que Ichigo ficasse relaxado e bem atento para poder fazer aquelas duas provas em tempo recorde, por isso mesmo que muitas vezes apenas ficava sugando a glande ou apenas mantendo a masturbação com a mão, afastando então a boca, para em pouco menos de um minuto voltar a colocar aquele pedaço de carne de volta para a sua boca e recomeçar aquele trabalho delirante e delicioso para Ichigo.

Grimmjow sentiu o menor recostar-se totalmente na cadeira. Pelo jeito havia desistido de escrever e pensar. E uma mão foi aos fios azulados, começando a ditar os movimentos, cada vez mais rápido. Não demorou para que Ichigo sentisse seu prazer esvair-se dentro da boca daquele ser abaixo de si.

Grimmjow levantou-se como se não houvesse feito absolutamente nada. Pegou a sua prova, constatando que havia o desenvolvimento e respostas em todas as questões, e puxou a cadeira de volta para o lugar. Olhou o relógio que havia na parede, logo em frente à Ichigo e sorriu de canto. Voltou até o menor, que ainda tentava voltar para o mundo real, pois ainda conseguia sentir aquela magnífica boca envolta de seu membro e os resquícios do orgasmo. Grimmjow depositou um longo beijo nos lábios que ainda estavam entreabertos. Separaram-se logo, e o de cabelos azuis sussurrou no ouvido de Ichigo:

- Lembre-se eu sou o que comanda. Nunca mais tente o contrário.

Ichigo o olhou, voltando ao seu normal quando escutou a voz de Grimmjow saindo tão cheia de si. O menor franziu o cenho, ia falar poucas e boas para aquele desgraçado ao seu lado, mas Grimmjow foi mais rápido.

- Se eu fosse você fazia a sua prova, ou melhor, se é que ainda dá tempo para você fazer a prova...

E como se 'tempo' fosse a palavra chave para ganhar uma fortuna, Ichigo olhou para o relógio. _"5 e 35..."_

- O QUE!?! GRIMMJOW SEU FILHO DA PUTA!!!

O xingamento havia chegado do outro lado da porta, e foi perfeitamente escutado tanto por Grimmjow quanto por outros funcionários e professores que trabalhavam no local. Grimmjow apenas manteve sua cara de poucos amigos e saiu daquele lugar, mas assim que passou pela porta um sorriso vitorioso tomou-lhe os lábios. Agora Ichigo nunca mais se esqueceria quem mandava naquela relação conturbada e estranha.


End file.
